A Cute Bodyguard
by kimidori Rg-Sn
Summary: putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku yang terancam nyawanya, dua rival abadi yang kembali di pertemukan, berhasilkah Naruto melindungi sang majikan dari pembunuh yang mengincarnya, hal yang di sembunyikan Kiba tentang kematian Shino. author g pandai bikin summary keche, warning : BL el el ya, SasuNaru. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

**A Cute Bodyguard**

 **Disclameir : andai Naruto itu punya author, udah author nikahin deh ama si chiken #dichidori.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa.**

 **Warning : BL, Typo (mungkin), ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Prolog!

Kamar mewah bernuansa merah tampak banyak di datangi sekawanan berbadan kekar dan tegap, berpakaian serba hitam termasuk kacamata yang membingkai di wajah orang-orang sangar yang sering mendapat julukan bodyguard itu.

Sedangkan di sebuah kasur berukuran Queen size tampak sosok pemuda berambut merah marun sedang tertidur dengan perban yang melingkar di kepala dan telapak tangan serta sebuah selang dan jarum infus yang terpasang di sebelah tangan yang satunya.

Sabaku Gaara, putra bungsu dari tiga bersaudara Sabaku, saat ini sedang mengalami kondisi yang lemah karena insiden penyerangan terhadap dirinya tempo hari oleh orang-orang tak di kenal yang konon adalah pembunuh yang disewa untuk membunuhnya, ia sempat mengalami masa kritis dan juga koma namun beberapa saat yang lalu ia mulai kembali sadar walau tak sepenuhnya pulih.

"Gaara, kau sudah siuman?" tanya sang kakak Sabaku Kankuro yang baru menampakan dirinya, di sampingnya tampak sosok mungil berambut pirang sedang mengekori langkah kaki sang Sabaku pertama.

Anggukan lemah di tunjukan oleh Gaara yang menandakan jika ia memang sudah sadar.

''Bocah Hyuuga itu memang sudah keterlaluan, padahal keluarga Sabaku jelas-jelas sudah berdamai dengan mereka sejak 10 tahun yang lalu, tapi bocah itu masih menganggap kita adalah musuh bebuyutannya.'' Ucap Kankuro.

Keluarga Hyuuga dan Sabaku memang tak pernah akur sejak jaman kakek moyang mereka masih anak-anak, entah apa permasalahan awalnya yang jelas para keturunan dua keluarga itu memang selalu bermusuhan namun 10 tahun yang lalu ayah dari tiga bersaudara sabaku itu memutuskan untuk melakukan perdamaian dengan Hyuuga dan pihak tersebut juga sudah menyetujuinya.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja salah satu keturunan Hyuuga akhir-akhir ini selalu meneror keluarga Sabaku terutama Gaara yang menjadi sasaran utamanya, Hyuuga Neji yang bahkan wajahnya saja tak pernah terlihat di media manapun bahkan sampai menyewa jasa pembunuh bayaran untuk mencelakai bungsu Sabaku itu hingga kejadian tempo hari adalah yang paling parah bahkan hampir merenggut nyawanya.

''Kankuro-nii, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Gaara dengan suara parau pada sosok pirang berkumis kucing di samping kakaknya.

Si pirang berjengit, ''A-Ano Sabaku-san, saya laki-laki, ttebayo.'' Ucapnya dengan gerakan telunjuk yang menggaruk pipinya.

Walau kondisi Gaara sangat lemah namun tak dapat menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya kala pemuda pirang memberitahukan gendernya.

''Dia memang laki-laki Gaara, dan mulai sekarang dia adalah bodyguardmu.'' Gaara menganga tak percaya, apa ia tak salah dengar, si pirang manis bermuka cewek itu adalah bodyguard barunya dilihat darimanapun tak ada fisik yang menunjukan jika pemuda pirang itu adalah bodyguard.

''Pe-perkenalkan nama saya Namikaze Naruto, saya adalah bodyguard baru anda tuan muda Gaara, salam kenal ttebayo.'' Ucap si pirang yang ternyata bernama Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

''Sa-Sabaku Gaara.'' Gaara pun memperkenalkan dirinya dengan kaku.

''Namikaze-kun, mulai sekarang aku serahkan pengawalan Gaara sepenuh padamu, aku percaya pada kemampuanmu untuk itu mohon bantuannya.''

''Ah ha'I, serahkan semuanya pada saya, ttebayo." Ucap Naruto penuh semangat dengan tangan yang mengepal di dada.

"Nah, Gaara aku harus segera pergi sekarang, kau tak perlu merasa cemas lagi sekarang karena Namikaze-kun akan menjagamu selama aku pergi. Baik-baiklah dengannya.''

Gaara mengangguk dengan lemah, tak lama berselang Kankuro pun bergegas pergi bersama beberapa bodyguard andalannya.

.

.

Brak

"Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna, hanya membunuh rakun kecil saja kalian tidak becus. Apa saja yang kalian kerjakan hah?!" teriak sosok pria bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut berwarna coklat panjang yang terikat sedikit di ujungnya, bola mata sewarna lavender itu nampak menunjukan rasa mara dan juga kecewa pada orang-orang berbaju hitam di depannya.

''Maafkan kami Hyuuga-sama, tapi bocah Sabaku itu di lindungi seseorang yang tidak kami kenal."

Sebelah alis pria bermarga Hyuuga itu terangkat, ''Apa maksud kalian, bukankah dia sedang sendirian.''

''Tidak Hyuuga-sama, kami salah kira, bocah Sabaku itu tidak sendirian saat kami menyerangnya karena saat kami hampir menewaskannya, seseorang berambut pirang datang menyerang kami.'' Jelas salah satu diantara orang-orang itu.

''Jadi kalian semua dikalahkan bocah yang menurut kalian tidak jelas itu?"

''Be-benar Hyuuga –sama.'' Orang itu menundukan kepalanya, Hyuuga Neji –nama lengkap pria itu- tampak semakin menunjukan kemurkaannya.

''Kalian benar-benar tidak berguna, sebaiknya kalian pergi karena aku tak membutuhkan jasa pembunuh bayaran yang tidak becus seperti kalian.'' Ucapnya.

Orang-orang itu terkejut, ''Tapi Hyuuga-sama, kami…''

''PERGI KALIAN!" bentaknya dan seketika para pembunuh bayaran itu keluar dari ruangan Neji.

Neji mendudukan dirinya di kursi single yang berada di belakangnya seraya memijit pelipisnya, ''Sepertinya memang sudah saatnya aku mengandalkanmu.'' Ucapnya pada sosok yang ternyata sedari tadi sudah berada disana.

Sosok yang awalnya berada di sudut yang gelap kini mulai menampakan wujudnya, sosok tampan bermata onyx berambut raven mirip pantat ayam dengan pakaian serba hitam yang menampakan kesan cool pada dirinya.

''…Uchiha Sasuke.''

Tbc

Haloo semuanya saya datang lagi dengan ff baru dengan tema yang baru juga, ini hanya sebagai selingan saya kok sebelum saya menyelesaikan ff saya yang mau tamat dan ff ini ga akan sering update kecuali jika saya lagi macet ide, moga para reader ngga bosen ya baca ff saya yang amburadul ini..

Ini masih prolog kok makanya pendek tapi buat part 1 nya pasti panjang kok..jangan lupa RnR ya reader-san…


	2. Chapter 2

**A Cute Bodyguard**

 **Disclameir : andai Naruto itu punya author, udah author nikahin deh ama si chiken #dichidori.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa.**

 **Warning : BL, Typo (mungkin), ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Pertama!

 **Naruto pov**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, kulihat jam weker yang ada di meja nakas samping ranjangku, ah sudah jam 5 pagi rupanya. Sudah 3 hari aku berada di mansion mewah ini dan hari ini adalah hari pertamaku bekerja sebagai bodyguard anak seorang konglomerat terkaya di Suna, tak terpikir olehku sebenarnya akan ditawari propesi seperti ini.

Awalnya aku hanya iseng melewati sebuah taman yang memang sudah sepi, saat itu aku yang sudah merasa lelah karena seharian mencari lowongan pekerjaan namun tak ada satupun perusahaan ataupun restourant yang membutuhkan pegawai baru.

Saat tiba di area taman samar-samar aku mendengar suara rintihan kesakitan seseorang, di dorong rasa penasaran aku pun mengikuti asal suara itu berada dan betapa terkejutnya aku ketika melihat sosok tak berdaya itu sedang di pukuli oleh beberapa orang berpakaian hitam, naluri berandalku kembali muncul -aku tak menyebut diriku penyelamat karena aku memang dulunya seorang berandalan- dan dengan sisa tenaga yang kupunya akupun menghajar orang-orang itu tanpa ampun, beraninya mereka mengeroyok seseorang yang sudah tak berdaya, apa mereka berniat membunuhnya?

Dan dugaanku memang benar karena jika seandainya aku tak segera menolongnya mungkin pemuda itu sudah tinggal nama esok harinya. Aku kini merasa senang karena aku tak perlu bersusah payah mencari pekerjaan lagi dan menurutku pekerjaan ini sangat mudah karena aku hanya tinggal mengikutinya kemanapun ia akan pergi kan dan jika ada yang berani berbuat jahat padanya aku tinggal mengeluarkan kemampuan berandalku, hahahahaha.

Oops

Kulirik kembali jam weker di atas meja, sudah lewat 15 menit hmm sepertinya aku cukup lama melamun tadi, sebaiknya aku segera membersihkan diri lalu bersiap-siap.

 **Naruto pov end**

Naruto tanpa mengetuk pintu kamar milik tuan mudanya langsung masuk begitu saja lalu menghampiri sosok berambut merah bata itu tak lupa cengiran lima jari khas miliknya terukir di wajah manisnya.

''Ohayo, tuan muda Gaara, bagaimana kabar anda pagi ini?" Naruto memulai sapaannya.

Gaara tersenyum kecil, ''Kabarku sudah lebih baik sekarang, dan sebaiknya kau jangan memanggilku tuan muda cukup panggil aku Gaara saja.'' Tukasnya dengan inotasi sedikit rendah.

''Eh? Tapi…''

''Ini perintah langsung dariku.'' Tegasnya, matanya menyipit tajam membuat Naruto sedikit keki, tapi ia tak menciut karena takut loh, ingat ia berandal kelas kakap oke.

''Errr baiklah, Gaara saya…''

''Jangan berbicara formal juga kepadaku.'' Potong Gaara cepat, Naruto yang sedang mengusap tengkuknya berjengit.

''A-aku mengerti.'' Katanya membuat si surai merah tersenyum puas.

Gaara menilik Naruto dari atas hingga bawah, ''Ngomong-ngomong berapa tahun usiamu?"

''Aku baru berusia 25 tahun, kau sendiri?" tanya balik Naruto, ia kembali menampilkan senyum khasnya.

Gaara terkejut mendengarnya namun ia kembali berekspresi biasa, ''Aku pun baru berusia 25 tahun, kupikir kau masih bocah ingusan yang hobi berkelahi.''

Senyum di wajah tan bergaris kumis kucing itu menghilang tergantikan dengan ekspresi kaget dengan mulut menganga.

'A-apa katanya? Bocah ingusan? Seenaknya saja dattebayo,' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Jangan memasang ekpresi seperti itu, itu sangat mengerikan.'' Ujar Gaara tetap dengan wajah sedatar papan triplek, ngomong-ngomong soal wajah datar Naruto jadi teringat sosok bulat dengan rambut model pantat ayam yang merupakan musuh sepanjang masa baginya.

Memang sejak kecil Naruto kerap di juluki cowok cantik dan yang menjadi kompornya adalah 'si teme gendut pantat ayam' yang entah sampai sekarang tak Naruto ingat namanya –dulunya sih ingat-, si gendut yang sempat jadi teman sekelasnya itu memang selalu mengejeknya dan menyuruhnya memakai rok karena menurut si gendut Naruto tak pantas memakai celana.

Ukh jika mengingat kejadian itu membuatnya selalu ingin mencari keberadaan pantat ayam gendut itu lalu menunjukan padanya jika ia bukan si cengeng Naruto atau cowok bermuka cantik lagi tapi ia adalah seorang berandal oops maksudnya bodyguard konglomerat terkenal, kkk.

Ya, hal yang membuat Naruto nekat menjadi berandal sekolah dan sering membuat keonaran adalah bentuk kekesalannya terhadap sosok itu, Naruto tak ingin lagi di ejek teman-teman di sekolahnya untuk itulah ia berusaha merubah penampilannya menjadi urakan dan terkesan bengis, iya bengis, bukan singkatan bencong hobi menangis ya #eh? #abaikan.

"Hei, jangan melamun. Sebaiknya kau segera persiapkan dirimu karena hari ini kau harus menemaniku menemui kawan lamaku.'' Ucap Gaara menyadarkan Naruto dari aktivitas 'mengenang masa lalu'nya itu.

''Ah, baik.''

.

.

''Ingat Uchiha, kali ini aku tak mau mendengar kata 'gagal' juga dari mulutmu, pastikan bocah itu mati bagaimanapun caranya, aku percaya pada kemampuan membunuhmu yang terkenal itu.'' Ucap Neji memberi perintah pada pemuda berambut emo berwarna raven itu.

''Dari informasi yang kudengar bocah itu memiliki bodyguard baru dan ia sangat kuat, jadi kau hanya perlu menggunakan sedikit trikmu dan pastikan semuanya lancar bahkan jika perlu kau bunuh saja sekalian bodyguardnya itu.'' Tambahnya.

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya seraya berkata, ''Perintah diterima.'' Dan ia pun berlalu pergi dari ruangan milik Neji.

.

.

Inuzuka pet house adalah tempat penjualan berbagai jenis hewan peliharaan, Gaara diikuti Naruto masuk kedalam tempat tersebut yang dimana di dominasi oleh kandang-kandang dengan berbagai jenis hewan di dalamnya, Naruto memandang takjub hewan-hewan itu naluri pencinta binatangnya muncul ketika iris birunya tak sengaja tertuju pada seekor rubah unik berbulu orange dengan ekor sembilan yang terlihat langka.

Hewan mungil itu tampak tertidur dengan membuat dirinya menjadi bulat sehingga terlihat sangat menggemaskan, Naruto menghampiri hewan lucu itu dengan kedua mata yang berbinar-binar.

''Gaara, coba lihat hewan lucu ini -ttebayo.'' Panggilnya pada sang majikan seraya menunjuk-nunjuk hewan dalam kandang itu.

''Ada apa Naru, dan ada apa dengan hewan aneh itu?" tanya Gaara yang bagi Naruto terdengar sedikit 'sadis' itu.

''Bhuu kau sungguh tak memiliki perasaan, dia ini hewan lucu –ttebayo, dan aku ingin memilikinya.''

''Apa seleramu sungguh buruk, disini banyak hewan dengan kualitas baik dan kau malah tertarik pada rubah buluk itu.'' Cemoohnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

Urat kemarahan Naruto mulai terlihat, ''Dia hewan lucu dan unik –ttebayo!" teriaknya, Naruto yang memang pada dasarnya serampangan dan suka membantah itupun akhirnya meneriaki Gaara yang notabene adalah majikannya.

''Cih,'' hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Gaara seraya memalingkan wajahnya kesamping.

''Kau…!"

''Ehem-ehem, disini dilarang bertengkar.'' Ucap sebuah suara menginstrupsi, dua orang berbeda warna rambut itu pun menoleh pada sosok yang sedang duduk di atas kursi roda itu.

Inuzuka Kiba nama pemuda itu, ia berusia sama dengan Naruto, berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segita berwarna merah dengan posisi terbalik di kedua pipinya dan ia adalah pemilik Inuzuka pet house itu.

''Kiba, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Gaara langsung pada kawan lamanya itu.

''Aku baik-baik saja.'' Jawabnya dengan wajah terlihat sendu, pemuda itu pun perhatiannya teralih pada sosok di samping Gaara, dan kedua mata pemuda pecinta anjing itu pun terbelalak lebar.

''Kau..Kiba?" Naruto berujar tak percaya.

''Na..ruto…''

Naruto berlari secepat kilat menuju kearah Kiba dan begitu sampai di depan pemuda tersebut ia pun langsung memeluknya erat

''Kemana saja kau selama ini Kiba, aku dan keluargamu semuanya sangat mencemaskanmu, dan apa yang terjadi dengan kedua kakimu?" Kiba berwajah murung begitu mendengar pertanyaan terakhir Naruto yang memang merupakan sahabat masa kecilnya juga.

''Aku baik-baik saja Naru, aku hanya tak bisa senormal dulu. Dan kaki ku, yah seperti yang kau lihat aku lumpuh karena kecelakaan 5 tahun yang lalu.'' Jelas Kiba, raut sedih dan juga kehilangan terlihat jelas di wajah pria bermarga Inuzuka itu.

''Lalu mana Shino apa dia ada disini juga?" Naruto bertanya sambil melihat-lihat sekitarnya.

''Dia sudah pegi Naru, pergi untuk selamanya.''

Kedua iris biru Naruto membola begitu juga dengan Gaara yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

''Sh-Shino meninggal? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto dengan suara bergetar, baginya sosok Shino adalah kakak untuknya sebagai pengganti kakaknya yang menghilang bersama sang ayah 10 tahun yang lalu dan begitu ia mendengar sosok itu telah tiada tentulah ia pun merasa sangat sedih dan kehilangan seperti halnya Kiba yang kini terlihat sangat terpuruk.

''Kami mengalami kecelakaan tepat saat kami akan kegedung resepsi.'' Jelasnya.

''Aku turut berduka.'' Ucap Gaara yang ikut masuk masuk dalam pembicaraan.

''Bisakah kau antarkan aku kepemakamannya?"

''Minggu depan tepat lima tahun kepergiannya dan aku berencana akan kesana bersama Akamru.'' Katanya.

''Aku ikut, kau juga akan ikut kan Gaara?" tanya Naruto meminta persetujuan dari majikannya.

''Tentu saja, walau aku tak begitu dekat dengan Shino saat dulu tapi dia tetaplah temanku.'' Tukas pemuda dengan tato 'ai' dikeningnya.

''Ne~ Gaara apa kawan lama yang kau maksud adalah Kiba, dattebayo?"

''Kami sempat satu kampus Naru, namun setahun kemudian Gaara pindah keluar negri dan kami baru bertemu kembali seminggu yang lalu.'' Jelas Kiba.

Wajar saja jika Naruto tidak mengenal Gaara walau saat itu ia dan Kiba masih bertetangga karena mereka beda universitas dan jarang ada waktu untuk bertemu karena tugas masing-masing atau karena Naruto yang terlalu sibuk mencari keberadaan ayah dan kakak lelakinya.

"Bhuuu tapi tetap saja kau tak pernah bercerita apa-apa padaku.'' Naruto memasang ekspresi ngambeknya dengan cara mengembungkan kedua pipinya sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tangan pucat milik Gaara terulur Naruto yang tanpa menaruh curiga malah semakin menjadi hingga akhirnya sebuah tarikan di pipinya membuatnya berjengit diikuti ringisan kesakitan.

''Itte,,, Gaara jangan cubit pipiku ttebayo.'' Ringisnya pada si pelaku.

Gaara yang semakin bertambah gemas malah semakin menambah tekanannya, ''Kau ini sebenarnya memang masih bocah ya, tingkahmu memang masih kekanakan seharusnya kau saja yang menjadi adikku agar aku bisa melindungimu.'' Cetusnya membuat Kiba tak mampu menahan tawanya.

''Wajar saja Gaara dia memang selalu menjadi rebutan sejak dulu, dan kakaknya yang sangar itu tak pernah absen menjadi bodyguardnya sejak kecil.''

''Benarkah itu?" tanya Gaara berpura-pura polos, ''Kalau begitu aku yang akan menggantikan kakakmu saja menjadi bodyguardmu.'' Tukasnya.

''Khe, siapa yang di tolong siapa ttebayo, kalau bukan karena kehebatanku kau takan selamat ttebayo.'' Sergah Naruto yang kesal karena terus di goda oleh majikannya, sambil mengusap pipinya yang sedikit merah akibat cubitan Gaara yang untungnya sudah terlepas bibir cerry milik Naruto tak berhenti menggerutu tak jelas.

''Kau benar Gaara dia itu banyak diincar om-om mesum karena wajahnya yang mirip cewek, hahaha.'' Tawa Kiba meledak.

''Terus saja kau tertawa maka akan kubuat kandang Akamaru menjadi kandang sapi ttebayo.'' Gertak Naruto dengan wajah di buat serius namun malah membuatnya tampak cute.

"Akamaru tak memiliki kandang Naru, dia tidur bersamaku.'' Sahut Kiba disela tawanya, ''Tapi aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa kalian bisa saling mengenal juga?" Tanya Kiba kali ini ia bernada biasa.

''Oh aku adalah bodyguardnya, kemarin ada yang menyerangnya ditaman makanya aku menolongnya dari orang-orang yang katanya adalah pembunuh bayaran.''

''Jadi sampai sekarang kau masih diincar keluarga Hyuuga itu Gaara?"

''Ya, dan aku sempat koma beberapa hari.'' Balasnya.

''Kau harus berhati-hati dan Naru tolong lindungi Gaara.''

" Tentu saja ttebayo, aku akan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuanku jika perlu.'' Ucapnya dengan tangan yang menepuk dadanya.

Sementara itu di sebuah atap bangunan tampak sosok dengan balutan pakaian serba hitam memakai masker serta kacamata yang menutupi area tertentu di wajahnya tengah memperhatikan sosok Gaara yang berada dalam gedung pet house dengan menggunakan tropong di tangannya,sosok itu menyeringai karena targetnya sangat mudah ditemukan sosok yang ternyata adalah Sasuke sang pembunuh bayaran itu lalu menggulirkan arah pandangannya pada sosok di sebelah si target sedikit terkejut pada awalnya namun kembali ia menampilkan senyum aneh dibalik maskernya.

''Mantan pacar, eh?" gumamnya.

Sasuke memperhatikan sosok targetnya yang kini sudah keluar dari pet house itu, terlihat sang target dan sosok yang katanya 'mantan pacar' itu melambaikan tangannya pada sang pemilik pet house lalu keduanya masuk kedalam mobil milik targetnya.

Sasuke pun mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengikuti targetnya kemanapun ia pergi lalu mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membunuhnya tak peduli mantan pacarnya itu ada disampingnya biarlah si mantan ia sekap di suatu tempat dan akan ia lepaskan setelah misi dari kliennya terlaksana setelah itu ia akan menerima bayaran lalu meminta si mantan balikan lagi dengannya lalu ia akan langsung melamarnya, oke mungkin otak Sasuke malah menjadi ngawur gara-gara melihat sang mantan dan sepertinya Sasuke pun tidak sadar jika orang yang di sebut-sebut mantan pacar olehnya itu adalah bodyguard baru targetnya.

Dalam mobil milik Gaara, Naruto terlihat sumringah karena keinginannya untuk memelihara si rubah unik terlakasana karena Kiba dengan senang hati mau memberikan rubah orange berekor sembilan itu padanya, sementara Gaara ia tampak berwajah masam.

''Ne~ Gaara, Kiba memang sangat baik hati ya mau memberikan rubah ini padaku, ah aku namai apa ya, hummm ah benar aku akan menamainya Kitsune saja.'' Ujarnya, ia sengaja menamainya begitu karena mata si rubah mirip dengan sang kakak yang berwarna ruby.

''Aku rasa memang wajar jika Kiba mau memberikannya, toh rubah buluk itu pasti tidak laku hingga tanpa sungkan Kiba memberikannya padamu.'' Ucap Gaara kejam –bagi Naruto-, Naruto mendelik tajam pada majikannya, kenapa sih Gaara sangat sensi pada rubah peliharaannya, atau sebenarnya dia sedang PMS sehingga pembawaannya selalu emosi alias gampang marah.

"Kitsune hewan unik ttebayo, kau saja yang ketinggalan zaman.'' Gaara lagi-lagi hanya berdecih lalu memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan hewan bebulu orange itu terlihat masa bodoh dan tetap melanjutkan aksi tidur nyamannya.

Mobil milik Gaara memasuki area yang lumayan sepi dari kendaraan, awalnya baik Naruto maupun Gaara tak menaruh curiga, namun semakin jauh keduanya merasa semakin aneh karena mereka seperti akan di bawa kesuatu tempat dan bukannya kemansion Sabaku.

''Izumo, apa yang kau lakukan ini bukan jalan kerumahku?"

''Maaf tuan muda apa anda tidak sadar jika sedari tadi kita diikuti oleh mobil hitam itu, saya sengaja mengecohnya.'' Jawab sang supir pribadinya.

Gaara dan Naruto menoleh dan benar saja sebuah sedan berwarna hitam terlihat mengekori mobil yang di tumpangi olehnya.

''Kau yakin jika mobil itu mengikuti kita?" tanya Gaara sedikit curiga pada supirnya.

''Saya bersumpah tuan muda, saya awalnya berpikir jika mobil itu memang hanya kebetulan saja berada di belakang kita namun ketika saya mencoba mengambil rute yang berbeda-beda mobil itu tetap masih mengekori mobil ini.'' Jelas Izumo tak ingin tuan mudanya salah paham.

''Lalu sekarang kau mau membawa kami kemana, kurasa di bawa kemanapun mobil itu sepertinya akan tetap mengikuti kita.''

''Itu juga sudah saya pikirkan tuan muda.''

''Ah aku punya ide, Gaara kemarikan telingamu.'' Naruto kemudian membisikan sesuatu yang langsung diangguki oleh Gaara.

''Kau mengerti?"

''Hmm.'' Sahutnya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya begitu melihat mobil targetnya tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di pinggir tepat disebuah bangunan bertingkat namun kosong, tak lama sang target terlihat keluar dari dalam mobil miliknya lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi mobil itu, tampak ia berjalan menuju bangunan kosong bertingkat 2 itu, sedikit merasa heran karena si target kini menggunakan sebuah topi dan juga sebuah masker yang membuat penampilannya tak begitu di kenali.

Sasuke pun turun dari sedan hitam miliknya, dii ikutinya sang target yang sedang berjalan sendirian itu 'kesempatan emas' begitulah pikirnya, tangannya sudah mempersiapkan sebilah belati tajam yang memang menjadi andalannya untuk membunuh target-targetnya selama ini.

Sasuke menatap heran sosok targetnya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu perlahan berbalik padanya.

''Sebegitu inginnya ya kau bertemu denganku sampai-sampai mengikutiku sampai kemari, apa kau itu salah satu fans yang naksir padaku, tuan pembunuh.'' Ucap Naruto dengan seringai yang tak terlihat di balik maskernya.

Sasuke tertegun ia baru sadar jika ia sedang di jebak karena orang di depannya bukanlah si target, "Sebagai bosyguard yang di percaya untuk melindungi tuan muda Gaara, aku wajib untuk menghalangi siapapun yang akan menyakitinya termasuk kau. Jadi siapapun itu kau tuan pembunuh jangan pernah bermimpi bisa menyentuhnya selama masih ada aku.''

Naruto menjongkokan tubuhnya lalu menyelonjorkan sebelah kakinya yang akan di gunakannya untuk menendang tulang kering sang pembunuh alias Sasuke, si raven yang memang adalah orang yang cekatan langsung melompat dari tendangan Naruto lalu bergerak mundur.

Naruto kembali maju dan mulai menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kosong, tak di pedulikannya jika Sasuke kini memegang senjata tajam, ingat Naruto itu seorang brandal yang tak takut senjata apapun –walau ia kadang sekarat- dan ia akan berusaha untuk melindungi sang majikan apapun resiko yang akan di alaminya.

''Kau kuat juga kecil.'' Ejek Sasuke yang sukses membuat Naruto naik darah seketika.

''APA KAU BILANG DASAR BRENGSEK! JANGAN SEENAKNYA SAJA MENGHINAKU KECIL, AKU BISA SAJA LANGSUNG MEMBUNUHMU!" teriak Naruto berapi-api, bahkan Sasuke sedikit berhalusinasi melihat sesuatu berwarna kuning keemasan disekitar sosok Naruto.

''Huh sekali kecil tetap saja kecil.'' Naruto merasa seperti déjà vu dengan kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir si raven.

' _ **Cadel tetap saja cadel, sudah begitu mukanya mirip cewek lagi, huuuu harusnya kau memakai rok saja sana dasar dobe cadel.'**_

' _ **huweee Nalu ngga cadel, huweee Cyuu-nii, Cacu-teme gendut jahat**_.'

Tangan Naruto terkepal ia pun tanpa ampun meninju rahang Sasuke hingga kacamata sang pemuda raven terlepas.

''Kau jangan berani menghina-..'' Naruto terpaku begitu melihat sosok Sasuke yang kini membuka maskernya karena sudut bibirnya sedikit sobek akibat bogem mentah istimewa dari Naruto.

Naruto pun ikut membuka penyamarannya, ''Kau bukannya…''

''Yo, mantan pacar.''

''EH?"

TBC

haloo haloo semua gimana kabar kalian sehat semua kan?

kimi hadir bawa chap 1 nya ff ini moga masih ada yang berkenan baca walau g sesuai selera...

dan ini balasan review buat yang g login

vilan616 : err dirimu sebenarnya login tapi pas mw kimi bales lewat pm kagak bisa jadi nyampur ama yang g login aja ye.. kkk neji pan ama sasu emang sepaket klo urusan jahatin uke #lha...ini udah lanjut...

Shizuka: ini udh lanjut...

Nagitsuya : kkk namanya juga prolog

RizkasukaSN : hahaha ini udah cepet apa belom ye #kenalemvar

retno elf : ini udah lanjut...

kucing manis : ini up-nya udah pake petir kayaknya kkkk

aoi sora : aigoo saya mah masih newbie kok jadi panggil kimi aja g usah senpai hehehe... sequel hope sama ff my ex masih dalam proses say jadi sabar ya pasti ada kok ntar hehehe...

shima : kayaknya saya kenal dirimu deh kkk tapi g tau deh takut salah orang.. kkkk aigoo namanya juga uke super kiyut pasti pada g bakal nyangka tuh.. kkk

reader : ini udh lanjuttt...

gyumin4ever : kimi juga pengen kok punya penjaga kayak naru tapi sayang klo itu terkabul sasuteme bakal nyiapin panggangan buat kimi T.T

iyeth620 : hahaha boleh say boleh kok kalau mau jadi reader kimi mah cukup menyaksikan ffnya aja #slap.. mw berteman di fb kimi juga boleh cari aja fb yang namanya kimidori neido ppnya sasunaru lagi telponan.

sekali lagi makasih banget ya semuanya sampai jumpa lagi...


	3. Chapter 3

**A Cute Bodyguard**

 **Disclameir : andai Naruto itu punya author, udah author nikahin deh ama si chiken #dichidori.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa.**

 **Warning : BL, Typo (mungkin), ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi No Bash.**

 **Kedua !**

… _ **.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

" _ **Pssttt woy coba lihat si kuning itu.'' Ucap seorang bocah berambut raven dengan bentuk badan bulat pada temannya yang bernadan kurus dengan rambut berwarna coklat yang diikat tinggi mirip buah nanas.**_

'' _ **Oh si cowok jadi-jadian itu.'' Sahutnya.**_

'' _ **Iya, siapa ya namanya? Oh iya namanya Namikajhe Naluto, ha ha ha.'' Ejek sigendut yang diselingi tawa beberapa anak yang ikut berkerumun dengannya.**_

 _ **Sedangkan sibocah pirang yang menjadi bahan ejekan tampak wajahnya merah menahan amarah, ''Hei kalian, Nalu itu cowok tulen kok, dan kamu teme gendut, belhenti ngejek Nalu teluc.'' Bentaknya dengan logat cadelnya yang khas.**_

 _ **Namikaze Naruto di usianya yang sudah masuk sekolah dasar kelas satu memang masih berlogat cadel dan hal itu membuatnya menjadi bahan ejekan teman-teman sekelasnya.**_

'' _ **Aku bakal berhenti mengejekmu jika kamu sudah tidak cadel lagi, Naluto cadel.''**_

'' _ **Nama Nalu bukan Naluto, tapi Naluto uhhhh cucah banget cih.'' Gerutunya yang sukses membuatnya tambah diejek.**_

...… _ **.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"A-a-apa maksud ucapanmu ttebayo, siapa yang kau sebut mantan pacar, eh?" terdengar dengusan dari si raven.

''Kau sama sekali tidak mengenaliku, Naru yang dulunya cadel.'' Naruto terkesiap, mana mungkin dia akan lupa dengan kalimat sakti yang selalu membuatnya tensi di usia dini kala itu, kalimat yang selalu di ucapkan musuh sepanjang masanya itu, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan teme gendut pantat ay- err sepertinya Naruto menyadari sesuatu, si pirang pun mulai meneliti garis wajah si raven yang agak gimana gitu.

Dan barulah Naruto sekarang ingat siapa sosok di depannya ya tidak salah lagi dia adalah, ''Aku Sasuke Uchiha, masih ingatkah pada sosok tampanku ini, wahai mantan pacarku yang dulunya cadel.''

Kamvret, Naruto benar-benar tidak terima di katai cadel berulang-ulang walau kenyataanya ia memang dulu masih cadel walau sudah masuk sekolah dasar kelas 1 tapikan saat sudah naik kelas 2 dia sudah tidak cadel lagi, kayaknya musuh bebuyutannya ini mulai mengibarkan bendera perang untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku dulu tidak cadel teme gendut sialan, aku hanya belum fasih saja ttebayo.'' Geramnya dengan perempatan siku-siku di keningnya yang terlihat jelas.

''Hn, aku juga tidak gendut dobe, saat itu aku hanya kelebihan berat badan saja." Elak siraven kalem, dalam hati Naruto hanya bisa mengumpati sosok didepannya 'mana ada yang seperti itu.' Batinnya.

''Berhenti memanggilku dobe, dan lagipula siapa juga yang pernah jadi pacarmu sudah gendut kau selalu mengejekku ttebayo.'' Cela Naruto.

''Apa aku masih terlihat gendut dimatamu?"

''Ya kau itu errr…'' Naruto kehabisan kata-kata ia sadar jika sosok di depannya sudah berubah seratus persen menjadi sosok gagah bertubuh tinggi dan juga tampan.

Blush

Kedua pipi Naruto merona melihat perubahan drastis itu, tubuh Sasuke sungguh kekar dan juga sexy hampir saja membuat air liurnya menetes jika ia tidak ingat jika sosok itu adalah sosok pembunuh yang sedang mengincar nyawa Gaara, majikannya.

''Dulu aku memang selalu mengejekmu tapi aku berbuat itu karena ada sebabnya dan sebabnya itu adalah kau sendiri dobe cadel.''

''Aku sudah tidak cadel teme gendut sialan.'' Naruto melayangkan tinjunya hingga mengenai rahang bawah Sasuke membuat si raven sedikit mundur kebelakang.

''Hn, begitu juga denganku.'' Tukasnya datar.

''Cih, lupakan masalah itu, sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu teme, kenapa kau ingin membunuh majikanku ttebayo?" tanya Naruto langsung keintinya karena ia merasa percuma bernostalgia tentang masalalunya dengan siraven yang pastinya tidak akan ada habisnya karena jika sudah beradu mulut seperti tadi maka tidak akan selesai cepat jika tidak ada penengahnya, dan Naruto ingat yang selalu jadi penengah pertengkaran keduanya adalah si tukang tebar senyum yang Naruto yakin itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas dobe, karena ada yang menyuruhku." Jawab Sasuke kalem sambil memainkan kukunya yang sukses membuat Naruto iilfeel seketika.

''Lalu orang yang menyuruhmu itu siapa?"

''Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada majikanmu itu dobe.''

''Lho kenapa aku yang harus bertanya pada Gaara ttebayo, kaukan yang disuruh teme.'' Naruto misuh-misuh sambil menunjuk tak sopan pada Sasuke.

''Baiklah, baiklah, namanya Hyuuga Neji, puas?"

''Tidak, apa alasannya? Jika hanya soal kekuasaan bukankah Hyuuga itu lebih berkuasa dibanding Sabaku.''

''Kupikir kau tak tahu soal itu dobe, mengingat otak pas-pasanmu itu yang hanya tahu main salon-salonan sejak dulu.''

Nyes, kalimat Sasuke memang selalu top soal menghina, dan apa maksudnya dengan 'main salon-salonan' sejak dulu itu, itu fashion tahu inget itu titik.

Naruto memang hoby cosplay sejak dulu makanya jangan heran jika ia selalu mengoleksi make up tapi please dia bukan banci yang hoby dandan itu Cuma keharusan saat akan ikut cosplay, Sasuke saja yang memang selalu salah mengartikan atau memang ia hobynya mencari masalah sama Naruto, lagipula hobynya itu sudah ia hilangkan sejak ayah dan kakaknya menghilang jadi ia hanya focus mencari keberadaan dua orang terpenting dalam hidupnya itu denga mengakses jejaring sosial karena mana tahu lewat media internet kedua orang selalu dicarinya selama ini akan dengan mudah ditemukan walau sampai saat ini hasilnya tetap saja nihil.

''Dengar teme sialan, aku itu walau hoby ikutan cosplay tapi bukan berarti aku kehilangan info di televisi, lagipula bukankah kehidupan keluarga Hyuuga itu selalu disorot dan diberitakan diseluruh media dan jejaring sosial, jadi orang bodoh pun bisa tahu.'' Ujarnya dengan kedua pipi yang mengembung lucu sungguh jika saat ini Sasuke tidak dalam keadaan menjalankan 'misi' dari Hyuuga Neji sudah dipastikan jika dobe 'mantan' tercintanya itu akan ia culik lalu ia sekap di rumahnya seumur hidup.

"Ya, ya, kau memang sedikit pintar sekarang.''

''Teme sebaiknya kau batalkan niatmu itu, atau kau akan terus berhadapan denganku.''

''Tidak bisa dobe, ini sudah menjadi pekerjaanku sejak dulu.'' Sahutnya.

''Bukankah kau itu kaya raya teme, untuk apa kau mencari uang lagi apalagi dengan cara kotor seperti ini?" tanya Naruto penasaran, padahal setahunya keluarga Uchiha itu sangat kaya dan terkenal setara dengan kekayaan keluarga Hyuuga dan juga Sabaku lalu apa yang membuat Sasuke menjadi pembunuh hanya demi bayaran yang tinggi.

''Aku tak sekaya itu dobe, semuanya sudah hancur sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu pembantaian dirumahku dan Anikiku yang menghilang begitu saja, seluruh aset Uchiha kini dikuasai orangtua sialan itu dobe, dan aku menjadi pembunuh bukan hanya ingin mengumpulkan uang saja tapi melatih kemampuanku untuk membalas dendam pada orang-orang sialan itu!" serunya dengan kalimat yang panjang, Naruto sedikit menganga karena Sasuke yang biasanya kalem dan bicara seperlunya itu bisa juga curhat panjang lebar padanya, namun kalimat sepuluh tahun lalu itu mengingatkannya juga pada peritiwa menghilangnya ayah dan kakaknya.

''Tapi kau tak harus menjadi seorang pembunuh teme, dan soal kakakmu itu kau masih bisa mencarinya ttebayo.''

''Yah, seandainya kita bicara sepuluh tahun yang lalu dobe." Sahut Sasuke dengan nada malas, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mulai masam dan agak gimana gitu.

''Apa bedanya sekarang dengan sepuluh tahun yang lalu ttebayo?"

''Jelas beda dobe, aku sudah terlanjur memilih jalan ini dan namaku sudah tersebar kemana-mana jadi sudah terlambat jika kau mengatakan hal itu.''

''Khe, jadi hanya itu, lalu kau sekarang akan tetap memburu majikanku?"

''Ya, itu adalah misi, dan aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum misiku selesai, sekarang sebaiknya kau jangan menghalangi jalanku dobe.'' Sasuke memulai ancang-ancangnya siap akan menyerang Naruto.

''Kau mau apa teme?"

''Aku hanya akan membuatmu diam saja dobe, tenang saja setelah misi ini tuntas aku akan menjemputmu disini.''

''Kau pikir semudah itu.'' Naruto pun mulai mengeluarkan kemampuan berandalnya kembali kali ini keduanya bertarung dengan serius, Naruto akui Sasuke sepertinya lebih kuat darinya terbukti dari setiap serangan Sasuke yang mengenainya pastilah luarbiasa sakit, namun ia tak akan menyerah dan kalah begitu saja ia pun harus bisa berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk melindungi majikannya, karena hanya ia yang mampu melindunginya.

Selang beberapa menit akhirnya pertarunganpun berakhir dengan kondisi keduanya yang babak belur, tak ada yang menang ataupun kalah karena keduanya sama-sama terkapar dengan nafas yang terputus-putus, darah mengalir di hidung, pelipis dan juga sudut bibir keduanya serta beberapa anggota tubuh yang mungkin lebam dan tentulah sangat menyakitkan dialami keduanya.

"Kau sudah babak belur dobe jadi sebaiknya berhenti mengganggu misiku.'' Ucap Sasuke dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

''Enak saja ttebayo, aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau berhenti memburu majikanku.''

Sasuke meludahkan darahnya kesamping lalu mendengus sebal yang sumpah membuat hidungnya yang memang sakit menjadi dua kali lipat sakit.

''Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku tidak akan berhenti sampai misi ini sukses.'' Sergahnya.

'' Dan aku akan tetap menghalangimu karena yang kau buru adalah majikanku teme, aku adalah bodyguardnya jadi jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya.''

Onyx Sasuke membola, "Kau bodyguard targetku?"

''Ya memang kenapa teme?"

''Kupikir kau adalah temannya.'' Naruto mendengus geli, padahal ia sudah sempat mengatakannya pada siteme itu namun agaknya siteme sempat salah focus hingga tak memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan sipirang saat itu.

''Jangan memasang wajah aneh seperti itu teme, itu tidak cocok dengan wajah tam.. ehem anehmu ttebayo." Naruto hampir keceplosan menyebut tampan namun secepat kilat ia meralatnya.

''Hn, jadi sainganku lumayan berat ya.'' Gumam Sasuke tanpa sadar mengundang kerutan di dahi sipirang.

''Maksudmu?"

''Ya, kudengar jika bodyguard baru Sabaku itu mampu mengalahkan orang-orang yang disewa Hyuuga itu tempo hari, jadi itu kau dobe, tak kusangka ternyata kau memang sekuat itu.'' Tukasnya yang bagi Naruto terdengar seperti pujian padanya.

''Khe jangan pernah menilai sesuatu dari covernya saja teme, aku selama ini selalu berlatih dengan keras.'' Katanya menyombongkan diri padahal aslinya kan sipirang itu jago berkelahi karena ia menjadi berandalan saat masih sekolah dulu.

''Tapi itu tak akan mengubah apapun dobe…'' Sasuke perlahan bangkit lalu merapikan sedikit penampilannya.

''Kali ini aku akan membiarkan targetku hidup tapi bukan berarti aku melepaskannya, ingat dobe aku masih akan tetap membunuhnya dan setelah aku berhasil kau akan kulamar, jaa na mantan pacar.''

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dalam kondisi tiduran ditanah, ingin sekali ia membalas kata-kata rivalnya itu namun percuma karena sosok dengan rambut pantat ayam itu sudah menghilang entah kemana pada kondisinya tak jauh beda dengan sipirang.

"Dasar teme sialan, aku bukan mantan pacarmu ttebayo.'' Ucapnya pelan.

''Naruto kau baik-baik saja?" tanya sebuah suara yang Naruto kenal sebagai suara Gaara terdengar dari arah depan, tampak sosok Gaara yang setengah berlari menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

''Kalau aku baik-baik saja mana mungkin aku terkapar tak berdaya seperti ini Gaara.'' Ketusnya dengan wajah merajuk yang dibuat-buat.

''Sebaiknya kau jangan banyak bicara dulu. Izumo bantu aku memapah Naruto.'' Perintahnya pada supir pribadinya.

Izumo dengan sigap membantu Gaara membopong Naruto menuju mobilnya, di dudukannya dengan perlahan tubuh Naruto yang terlihat sulit bergerak itu.

''Tuan muda apa kita akan langsung kembali kerumah anda atau…"

''Kita kerumah sakit untuk memeriksa kondisi Naruto lebih dulu.'' Titah Gaara langsung, Izumo mengangguk patuh lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kawasan sepi itu.

.

.

"Jadi kau juga kali ini gagal Uchiha?" tanya Neji dengan nada tajam, ia duduk dikursinya dengan posisi menghadap kaca jendela ruangannya yang menghadap pemandangan kota di depannya atau membelakangi Sasuke dengan segelas wine ditangannya sedangkan sebelah tangannya lagi menopang dagu lancipnya.

''Hn, lawanku memang sedikit tangguh.'' Jawab Sasuke tak kalah tajam, suhu udara yang memang dingin karena AC semakin dingin saat aura dingin menguar dari tubuh keduanya.

''Bukankah kau seorang propesional, lalu kau kemanakan gelarmu itu Uchiha?" tanya Neji dengan nada mencemooh.

''Gelarku takan ada artinya jika didepan mantan pacar, Hyuuga.'' Neji terkesiap keningnya yang tertutup headband mengerut tak paham sama sekali maksud pembunuh sewaannya.

''Apa maksudmu Uchiha? Bisa kau jelaskan lebih rinci?"

''Tidak ada pengulangan Hyuuga, aku kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan laporannya saja, kau tak perlu membayarku jika kau mau karena misiku gagal, dan jika kau memang tak membutuhkanku lagi sebaiknya kau cari yang lain saja.'' Tegas Sasuke dengan tampang bosan, siraven pun berbalik dan hendak pergi dari ruangan Neji.

''Tunggu sebentar.'' Tahan pria berambut coklat panjang itu seraya memutar kursinya.

''Hn.'' Sasuke membalikan posisinya kembali menghadap Neji.

''Baiklah aku akan memberimu waktu sampai kau bisa membunuhnya, aku tak perlu menyewa jasa yang lain karena aku lebih percaya padamu, tenang saja bayarannya dua kali lipat dari yang kutawarkan.''

Sasuke bergeming dengan mata segelap malamnya yang menatap tajam Hyuuga Neji, dalam benaknya ia sedikit berdelusi tentang tawaran Neji, ya bayaran yang di terimanya nanti tentulah sangat besar bahkan mampu menyewa sebuah pulau impiannya untuk berbulan madu dengan sipirang, membayangkan itu sebuah seringai licik mulai berkembang dibibir siraven.

''Hn kuterima tawaranmu Hyuuga, dan kupastikan tak akan ada kata gagal lagi walau itu memakan waktu yang cukup lama.'' Ujarnya lalu kembali berbalik menuju pintu keluar, saat ia memutar knop pintu ia pun berhenti sejenak, ''Cinta ditolak memang selalu menyakitkan, eh?#smirk" ucapnya dengan nada jahil lalu keluar dengan debaman pintu yang cukup keras saat kembali menutupnya di susul dengan bunyi lemparan benda keramik didalam ruangan milik Neji.

.

.

Sementara itu di rumah sakit, terlihat sipirang yang masih terbaring lemah dengan Gaara yang terus menemaninya selama ia diperiksa oleh dokter yang memang masih memiliki hubungan saudara dengan keluarga Sabaku.

''Nenek Chiyo bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Gaara pada dokter wanita yang memang sudah berumur lebih dari setengah abad itu.

''Tak ada yang parah Gaara-sama, ia hanya butuh istirahat untuk memulihkan tubuhnya saja, daya tahan tubuhnya sangat kuat jadi tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan.'' Jawab wanita tua itu.

''Kau dengar sendirikan Gaara, aku ini sangat kuat ttebayo, luka seperti ini belum ada apa-apanya.'' Sela Naruto dengan nada bangga pada majikannya yang membuat sang majikan memutar bola matanya yang berwarna hijau itu.

''Aku begitu karena aku mengkhawatirkanmu bodoh, kau pikir siapa yang tidak panik melihat seseorang terkapar begitu saja dijalanan.''

''Hei, aku tidak terkapar dijalanan ttebayo." Sembur Naruto tak terima, Gaara menampilkan senyum mengejeknya.

''Ya kau benar, itu hanya tanah berlapis batu dengan sedikit rerumputan.'' Ujarnya dengan nada dibuat-buat.

Naruto membuang wajahnya kesamping dengan pipi yang mengembung, ''Sesukamulah.'' Ketusnya.

Wanita tua bernama Chiyo itu hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah keduanya, ia merasa sangat senang karena mampu melihat wajah ceria tuan mudanya yang dulu sempat menghilang kini kembali lagi berkat kehadiran bocah pirang yang menjadi bodyguardnya itu.

.

.

Kiba menguci pintu pet house miliknya, ia berencana akan mengunjungi rumah Gaara sekalian bertemu dengan Naruto, Kiba walau dengan kondisi lumpuh namun ia masih bisa beraktivitas tanpa bantuan oranglain walau terkadang ia akan sedikit mengalami kesulitan saat berada diluar pet housenya.

Kiba menggerakan kursi rodanya yang kebetulan bergerak otomatis dengan menekan tombolnya menuju kearah depan dimana ia biasa menyetop taksi yang akan ditumpanginya, ia memang sengaja pergi sendiri tanpa di temani Akamaru.

Saat ia akan sampai ditempat tujuannya seorang pria menghadang jalannya membuatnya harus memundurkan laju kursi rodanya, Kiba mendongak untuk melihat siapa sosok pria tinggi yang sudah menghalangi jalannya itu.

''Apa kabar, Kiba?" sapa sosok itu.

Kiba melotot horor pada sosok didepannya, tubuhnya mengigil seketika, wajah itu adalah wajah yang tak asing diingatannya.

''Shi-shika…maru.''

Tbc

Halo halo halo apa kabar reader semuanya…semoga sehat selalu ye…semoga part ini g membingungkan ye…

Buat yang login udah kimi bales lewat pm ye

Balesan buat yang guest:

vilan616 : errr entah kenapa udah aku coba kok g bisa ye bales lewat pm.. jadi disini aja ye...kimi bakal lanjut terus kok walau lama os kimi pan orang yang sibuk nyari duit kkk kimi mah apa atuh cuma bubuk rangginang *bukan orang senang* kkk

aoi sora : iya say,,, tapi buat yang ex kayknya bakal lama binggo os idenya macet total,,, gpp kok aoi-chan.. kimi malah udah punya 3 projeck ff baru nih bingung mau meluncur yang mana dulu kkk.

shizuka : gaara g suka naru kok.. hehehe maaf ya kalau lama kimi pan sibuk..

gyumin4ever : iye cyin sasu emang endut tuh os kebanyakan makan tomat dia #ditampolpakesendalamasasuram.

guest : ini udah lanjut

retnoelf : ini udah lanjut

kiroy123 : ne sasu emang rada ooc.. tapi tetep nyeremin kok...

uzumakisafira : makasih ya.. ini udah lanjut kok

mohon maaf buat segala kekurangannya ya.. oh iya sesuai yang kini sempat bilang ama salah satu reader klo kimi udah bikin 3 ff baru yang mungkin tau2 bakal kimi post kalau para reader berkenan mungkin kimi bakal post secepat.. buat tema yang pertama itu sekuel ff hope yang kedua temanya pembunuhan plus rated m *walau g yakin bisa bikin lemon* dan yang terakhir temanya pedo...buat yang g setuju juga boleh kok berpendapat di review jadi mungkin kimi tunda dulu postingan ff barunya..

sampai jumpa di part selanjutnya ya...


	4. Chapter 4

Bunyi ponsel pemuda berambut pirang cerah mulai terdengar, sipirang yang sedang bermalas-malasan terpaksa harus menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih ponsel miliknya yang berada diatas meja nakas yang berada disisi tempat tidurnya.

''Moshi-moshi, Kiba?" sapa Naruto pada si penelpon yang ternyata adalah Kiba, sahabatnya.

['Naru, ak-akku inngin minta maaf jika aku tidak bisa datang saat ini kerumah Gaara, mungkin lain kali saja ya.'] ujar suara di sebrang sana, Naruto menekuk kedua alisnya, ia sempat mendengar nada suara sahabatnya itu tersendat seperti habis menangis atau memang sedang menangis.

''Kiba, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ragu-ragu.

['Ya, aku baik-baik saja Naru, sudah dulu ya Naru, aku mau melayani pembeli dulu.'] dan tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto, Kiba memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan sukses membuat Naruto memandang layar ponselnya dengan kening mengerut.

 **A Cute Bodyguard**

 **Disclameir : andai Naruto itu punya author, udah author nikahin deh ama si chiken #dichidori.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa.**

 **Warning : BL, Typo (mungkin), ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Ketiga!

 _ **-,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

 _ **Tok tok tok**_

 _ **Tampak sosok pria misterius mengetuk sebuah kaca jendela kamar salah satu penghuni apartement sederhana disudut kota konoha, pria misterius itu terus melakukan kegiatannya sampai sosok pemilik kamar tersebut membuka kaca jendelanya.**_

 _ **Sosok bersurai coklat jabrik dengan tato merah berbentuk segitiga terbalik itu tampak begitu terkejut melihat sosok sipengetuk kaca jendela kamarnya itu.**_

'' _ **Shi-Shino apa yang kau lakukan, baka?'' tegurnya saat tahu siapa sosok itu, ya dia adalah Aburame Shino calon suaminya, entah bagaimana caranya pria itu bisa memanjat kejendela kamarnya yang memang memiliki balkon lumayan lebar dan bisa digunakan untuk menaruh pot bunga.**_

'' _ **Hanya ingin berkunjung saja, memangnya tidak boleh.'' Kata sang pemuda yang tak pernah lepas dari kacamata hitam bulatnya itu.**_

'' _ **Aku tahu kau ingin berkunjung kerumahku, tapi kau tak perlu datang lewat jendela kan, bagaimana jika ada yang melihat lalu mengira jika kau adalah pencuri.'' Kiba memasang wajah aneh yang menurut Shino sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.**_

'' _ **Itu tak masalah, lagipula besok adalah hari penikahan kita, dan aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat.'' Kiba terdiam, biasanya dia sangat antusias jika Shino akan mengajaknya kemanapun tapi kali ini berbeda, ia seperti merasa sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.**_

'' _ **Tapi…''**_

'' _ **Tak ada kalimat tapi, cepat kau harus segera bersiap-siap.'' Dengan perasaan masih ragu Kiba akhirnya menurut juga.**_

Kiba meringkuk dengan selimut yang hampir menutupi seluruh tubuhnya an hanya menyisakan separuh wajahnya, airmatanya mengalir sangat deras denga tubuh yang mengigil hebat, ia sungguh ketakutan sejak bertemu dengan pria itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

Ia menatap sosok anjing prliharaannya yang kini menatap khawatir padanya, ''A-Aka..maru.'' lirihnya disela isakannya, tangannya terulur seolah meminta tolong pada anjing kesayangannya.

Akamaru menghampirinya lalu mengusakan kepalanya ketangan Kiba yang terulur, ''Kenapa dia harus kembali, apa dia tidak merasa puas.''

''Woof woof.''

"Dia pembunuh Akamaru, dia….seorang pembunuh.''

Flashback

"Shi-Shika..maru.'' pria tinggi bernama Shikamaru itu tersenyum miring lalu perlahan menghampiri Kiba.

Kiba tersentak kaget lalu refleks memundurkan kursi rodanya, ''Jangan mendekat, pergi!" teriaknya, Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya.

''Kenapa Kiba? Aku bersusah payah mencarimu selama ini.'' Ujarnya lalu kembali melangkah perlahan.

''Kubilang jangan mendekat! Apa maumu brengsek, kau sudah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku, sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi!" kiba kembali berteriak.

''Tidak!'' Shikamaru meninggikan suaranya, kini jaraknya sudah dekat bahkan sangat dekat dengan Kiba, pria berambut hitam yang diikat tinggi mirip buah nanas itu kemudian berjongkok tangannya terulur bermaksud meraih tubuh Kiba.

''Woof woof!'' suara gongongan anjing menghentikan aksi Shikamaru, ia menoleh kearah seekor anjing berbulu putih berukuran lebih besar dari kebanyakan anjing lainnya menghampirinya.

''Akamaru, kau sudah besar rupanya.'' Ucap Shikamaru, tangan yang tadinya terulur kearah Kiba kini beralir pada anjing putih itu.

Akamaru langsung membenturkan kepalanya pada tangan Shikamaru bermaksud membuat pria itu menjauhi majikannya.

''Kau juga sangat membenciku rupanya.'' Gumamnya pada anjing itu yang kini sedang mengeram layaknya predator.

''Woof woof!" kembali Akamaru menggonggong dengan nyaring.

''Baiklah, baiklah aku sebentar lagi akan pergi, kau ini sama galaknya dengan Kiba, padahal aku pemilikmu sebenarnya.'' Ucap Shikamaru.

Pria itu kembali memandang kearah Kiba yang kini mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, Shikamaru berdiri lalu berjalan kearah belakang kursi roda yang diduduki Kiba, ia memeluk leher Kiba lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kiba.

''Dengar Kiba, sampai kapanpun perasaanku takan pernah berubah dan aku tak sedikitpun menyesal pernah menyingkirkan laki-laki itu dan membuatmu lumpuh karena dengan begitu kau tak bisa lari kemanapun.'' Bisiknya.

''Kau memang brengsek.'' Shikamaru menegapkan tubuhnya lalu tertawa dengan keras, ia pun berjalan menjauhi Kiba.

''Aku akan datang lagi kemari.'' Ucapnya sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Flashback off

"Akamaru, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada anjing putih yang sudah tertidur lelap disampingnya.

.

.

Naruto memandang langit sore yang mulai berwarna kejinggaan di luar sana dengan perasaan bosan diatas kasurnya yang berukuran sedang, terlihat Kitsune sang rubah peliharaan tertidur pulas dengan tubuh menggelung bulat tak jauh darinya, pikiran pemuda itu sedikit menerawang jauh tertuju pada sahabatnya, Kiba.

''Apa mungkin ia sedang terlibat masalah, padahal aku sangat ingin tahu dimana makam Shino.'' Gumamnya pada dirinya sediri.

Banyak hal yang ingin ditanyakannya pada Kiba saat itu namun sang sahabat seolah menutupi apa hal yang sebenarnya darinya, Kiba seolah menyimpan sebuah rahasia yang mungkin hanya dirinya sendiri yang tahu, 5 tahun lalu saat hari pernikahan Kiba dan Shino akan dilangsungkan tiba-tiba saja sahabatnya itu menghilang tanpa kabar, Naruto mencoba bertanya pada keluarganya namun keluarganyapun mengatakan jika mereka tidak tahu karena Kiba menghubungi keluarganya sehari setelah Kiba menghilang dan ia hanya mengatakan jika ia dan Shino tak jadi menikah dan Kiba pun berkata jika ia ingin hidup seorang diri entah dimana.

"Aku begitu cemas saat itu, kau pergi begitu saja dan saat bertemu kau dalam keadaan seperti itu, ada apa sebenarnya Kiba?"

Kepala pemuda pirang itu serasa penuh dengan berbagai pikiran akhir-akhir ini, bukan hanya keinginannya untuk bertemu dengan ayah dan kakaknya saja tapi tentang sahabatnya dan juga err bagaimana ya mengatakannya, pokoknya hal yang sangat-sangat menyebalkan adalah kenapa dia harus berhadapan dengan musuh bebuyutannya semasa sd itu.

''Arrrrrgggh kenapa dari sekian banyak orang, aku harus ketemu teme menyebalkan yang ngaku-ngaku mantan pacar itu sih.'' Amuknya tak jelas sambil mengacak-ngacak surai pirangnya yang berantakan.

''Berhenti berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila.'' Suara berat namun rendah milik Gaara menghentikan kegiatan brutal Naruto yang sedari tadi sibuk mengacak-acak rambutnya layaknya orang frustasi.

Naruto menghentikan aksi anehnya itu, ia menoleh kearah Gaara yang bersandar pada tiang yang berada di tiap ujung ranjang Naruto dengan sebuah tuxedo hitam ditangannya.

Bruk

Gaara melempar tuxedo ditangannya kearah samping ranjang Naruto.

''Pakai itu lalu ikut denganku, aku tunggu dibawah.'' Ucap Gaara sedikit tak jelas dan malah langsung berlalu begitu saja dari kamar Naruto.

''Dasar aneh.'' Gerutu sipirang dan dengan gerakan kasar ia mengambil tuxedo itu lalu segera bergegas.

Lima menit kemudian.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana, Gaara?" tanya Naruto setelah ia selesai berganti baju ia pun langsung menghampiri Gaara yang sedang duduk dengan santai disofa ruang tamu menunggunya.

''Aku diundang keacara pesta peresmian hotel Yamanaka sekaligus pertunangan putri tunggal mereka dengan anak dari pengusaha Shimura.'' Papar Gaara, Naruto sedikit mengerutkan kening saat mendengar sebuah marga yang sepertinya tak asing ditelinganya namun ia lupa kapan pernah mendengar marga itu disebut.

''Lalu kau diundang?"

''Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya menggantikan Kankuro-nii datang saja keacara itu.'' Tukasnya.

''Tapi aku kan tidak diundang kesana.''

''Untuk urusan itu sudah diatur, ayo kita berangkat sebelum malam.'' Ajaknya, Naruto hanya bisa menurut saja toh itu memang sudah menjadi tugasnya mengikuti majikannya kemanapun ia pergi.

.

Suasana pesta di sebuah gedung hotel tampak meriah dengan berbagai tamu dari kalangan pebisnis di kota Suna bahkan kota lain seperti Oto dan juga Kiri ikut berdatangan memberikan ucapan selamat atas berdirinya hotel Yamanaka dan juga selamat atas pertunangan putri tunggal dari sang pemilik hotel.

Disudut lain Naruto dan Gaara hanya berdiam diri mereka hanya menghampiri sang pemilik hotel sebentar lalu memilih sudut yang tak terlalu banyak orang untuk sekedar menikmati pemandangan sekitar hotel yang terdiri dari 20 lantai itu, pesta sendiri diadakan dilantai dasar walau begitu pemandangan indah ditaman sekitar hotel tetap bisa dinikmati dengan nyaman.

Gaara yang bosan melihat pemandangan luar lalu beralih mengamati para tamu yang sepertinya masih banyak yang berdatangan dari luar, dan pandangannya terpaku pada sosok bertuxedo abu-abu dengan aksen mawar hitam dibagian dada kiri tuxedonya.

Pria berambut coklat panjang yang diikat sedikit ujungnya itu pun menoleh tepat kearahnya hingga kedua iris berbeda warna itu bertemu, Gaara sedikit kaget melihat warna mata itu, mata yang mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang dulu pernah dekat dengannya.

''Hi..nata.'' bisiknya menyebutkan sebuah nama, pria itu membuang wajahnya cept lalu kembali meneruskan langkahnya, Gaara tanpa sadar menggerakkan tubuhnya lalu mengikuti pria yang ternyata adalah Hyuuga Neji musuh keluarganya.

"Ne, ne Gaara coba lihat itu, kolam air mancur itu terbuat dari kristal.'' Pekik Naruto denan iris mata yang berubah menjadi bintang, tak ada sahutan dari arah sampingnya ia pun memutuskan untuk menoleh dan benar saja majikannya itu kini sudah menghilang entah kemana, diedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan untuk mencari keberadaannya dan hasilnya sosok majikannya sudah tak terlihat.

Sipirang pun mulai panik ia beranjak dari tempatnya lalu mencari sosok majikannya bisa gawatkan jika majikannya itu nanti ditemukan dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti dulu ketika ia pertama kali menemukannya.

''Gaara, oi Gaara! Kau dimana?" teriaknya mencari sosok majikannya diantara kerumunan para tamu.

"Gaa..eh?" Naruto tiba-tiba saja mematung ditempatnya begitu dilihatnya sosok yang sangat tak asing baginya, ia terus terdiam hingga tak terasa airmatanya mengalir dikedua pipinya.

Sosok tak asing yang juga berambut pirang dengan mata biru yang ia yakin adalah sosok ayahnya berada diantara para tamu undangan, walau posisinya sangat jauh namun Naruto tak mungkin bisa melupakan sosok yang selama sepuluh tahun ini selalu dicarinya, ya sosok itu adalah Namikaze Minato ayahnya, Naruto sangat yakin itu.

Pikirannya untuk mencari majikannya kini teralihkan menjadi mengejar sosok ayahnya yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bergerak cepat keluar dari gedung hotel, secepat yang ia bisa Naruto pun mengejarnya, ia harus bisa mencegah ayahnya pergi, ia tak mau kehilangan sosok itu lagi.

''Papa!" teriaknya memanggil sosok Minato yang semakin cepat berlalu.

"Papa, tunggu!" teriaknya lagi namun sosok itu seperti tak menghiraukannya atau memang tak mendengar teriakan sang anak.

Sosok itu mengarah kearah belakang hotel, Naruto yang tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk menemukan sang ayah pun mempercepat langkahnya, tinggal sedikit lagi sosok itu bisa terjangaku olehnya.

''Pa.."

Brugh

''Ittai… oi kalau jalan lihat-li.. TEME SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!" sembur Naruto saat merasakan tubuhnya terhempas lalu jatuh terduduk ditambah saat tahu siapa sipenabraknya itu.

''Hn, aku yang harusnya bertanya, Dobe." Ucap orang itu kalem, Naruto tak menggubris ia mengedaran pandangannya kearah dimana tadi ia melihat sosok Minato berjalan.

''Kau lihat apa yang kau lakukan, aku jadi kehilangan jejak Papa gara-gara kau Teme!" serunya kesal, sia-sia usahanya mengejar sang Papa sampai-sampai ia melupakan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard.

''Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan padaku tak sama eh, kau juga membuatku kehilangan jejak Tou-sanku.''

''Eh Tou-sanmu?" beo Naruto.

''Hn, sebenarnya aku kemari untuk memburu targetku, tapi karena aku seperti melihat sosok Tou-san ku, aku pun berusaha mengejarnya tapi dia menghilang sejak kau menabrakku.'' Jelasnya dengan nada datar.

''Tapi bukannya keluargamu itu sudah…''

''Aku tak bilang jika kedua orangtuaku meninggal, aku hanya mengatakan anggota keluarga saja dobe, mansion Uchiha tak hanya dihuni keluargaku saja.''

Naruto terdiam jika memikirkan tentang keluarga selalu sedih, dan lagi usahanya untuk bertemu sang Papa gagal sudah, "Hei teme, apa menurutmu ini aneh atau memang kebetulan.'' Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

''Maksudmu?"

''Tou-sanmu dan Papa, kau bilang kau tadi melihat Tou-sanmu dan aku melihat Papa lalu kita berakhir mengejarnya sampai kemari walau harus kehilangan jejak mereka apa menurutmu itu tidak aneh?"

''Hn sepertinya kau benar.''

''Apa jangan-jangan mer…"

Krosak-krosak

''Siapa itu?" kedua pemuda itu refleks menoleh kearah semak-semak yang tumbuh disekitar taman belakang hotel tak lama muncul sosok rubah orange berekor sembilan milik Naruto disana.

''Kitsune, sedang apa kau disini?" Naruto menghampiri rubah peliharaannya yang seingatnya ia tinggalkan dikamarnya lalu maraih rubah mungil itu.

''Itu hewan milikmu?"

''Ya, dia adalah Kitsune yang aku dapatkan dari Kiba, kau masih ingat dia kan?"

''Hn.'' Gumam Sasuke dan entah ini juga merupakan kebetulan atau tidak ia melihat sosok burung hitam terbang menghampirinya, Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya lalu bertenggerlah seekor burung gagak dilengannya.

''Karasu apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" 'bagaimana dia bisa lepas dari sangkarnya?' batin Sasuke bingung.

''Kau memelihara gagak teme?"

"Hn,''

''Se-sejak kapan kau menyukai gagak, kau bukan penyihirkan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada ngeri keran takut jika sosok Sasuke adalah penyihir, ck ck.

''Tentu saja bukan bodoh, burung gagak ini tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam kamarku dalam keadaan terluka dan aku pun langsung mengobati lukanya saat akan kulepas dia tak mau pergi makanya kupelihara saja.''

''Ku pikir kau tak akan peduli.'' Cibir Naruto mengingat sosok musuhnya itu sekarang adalah sosok berdarah dingin, dan ngomong-ngomong tentang itu apa jangan-jangan kedatangan Sasuke kemari untuk memburu majikannya.

''Teme, apa target yang kau maksud itu…''

Sasuke mendengus saat dirasa moment romantis yang sempat tercipta kini lenyap, ''Ck, kau pasti sudah tahukan siapa yang kumaksud?"

''Khe, jangan harap kau bisa menyentuhnya." Naruto memasang mode siaga, walau ia masih dalam keadaan bersedih ia tetap tak boleh melalaikan tugasnya sebagai bodyguard dan ia pun sempat merasa bodoh karena sudah mengobrol layaknya teman dengan musuhnya sendiri.

''Kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkan misiku gagal lagi dobe.'' Sasuke pergi berlari meninggalkan Naruto, sipirang pun tak tinggal diam ia pun berlari mengejar Sasuke yang sepertinya sedang menuju tempat dimana Gaara berada.

''Teme tunggu jangan lari.''

.

.

Neji mengeram kesal seraya mengerutu didepan layar ponselnya, ia sudah menghubungi Sasuke berkali-kali namun panggilannya tak dijawab sama sekali oleh yang berangkutan.

''Sial, kemana Uchiha brengsek itu, targetnya sudah ada didekatku tapi dia belum datang juga.'' Umpatnya kesal.

''Ehem, boleh aku bertanya?" Neji sontak menoleh keasal suara yang menyapanya.

''Apa kau sedang bertanya padaku?"

''A..apa kau Hi…? Ah maksudku kau mirip seseorang yang kukenal?"

"Aku Neji.'' Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

Gaara menunduk ternyata ia salah orang, yah mana mungkin sosok didepannya adalah Hinata karena secara fisik mereka jelas berbeda, dia pria sedangkan Hinata adalah wanita, ukh betapa bodohnya Gaara, namun Gaara memang tak menungkiri jika wajahnya hampir mirip dengan gadis itu ditambah bola mata berwarna putih yang tak berpupil itu yang hanya dimilik oleh keturunan Hyuuga.

'Tunggu, Hyuuga apa pria ini juga…'

"Gaara!" teriakan Naruto membuat Gaara terpaksa menoleh kearah asal suara bodyguardnya.

''Na..Naruto.''

Naruto terengah-engah saat sudah berada didepan majikannya, beruntung berkat bantuan Kitsune ia bisa menyusul Sasuke, ya Naruto melemparkan Kitsune kearah si Uchiha bungsu itu hingga yang sukses mengenainya dan sedikit menghambat gerakan Uchiha bungsu itu.

''Ayo kita pergi Gaara disini sudah tak aman.'' Naruto langsung menyeret majikannya menjauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"O..Oi…" Gaara yang tak mengerti hanya pasrah saja diseret oleh bodyguardnya namun arah pandangnya kembali terpaku pada sosok Neji.

Tbc…

Mohon maaf jika part ini makin gaje ye..

Thanks buat semuanya.. kalo ada kesalahan tolong diberitahukan ama kimi biar segera diperbaiki…

spesial thank's buat semua reader yang udah baca plus review di part kemarin,, maaf kimi belum bisa bales reviewnya di part ini...

sampai jumpa part selanjutnya..


	5. Chapter 5

Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana kisah hidupku ini tapi bila ada yang masih penasaran denganku baiklah aku akan menceritakannya pada kalian, namaku Neji atau lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Neji anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuuga yang tak pernah merasakan indahnya dunia luar, hidupku hanya terkurung dimansion megah milik keluarga utama Hyuuga dan hanya bisa bergaul dengan para pembantu dirumahku dan juga kedua adikku.

Aku menjalani home schooling selama ini terutama bagaimana caranya berbisnis oleh guru private ku, tak banyak yang tahu tentangku bahkan publikpun tak mengenalku, namun setelah kematian ayahku aku mulai menunjukan eksitensiku walau tak sepenuhnya aku memperlihatkan jati diriku, aku tahu jika keluarga kami memiliki musuh sejak jaman kakekku dahulu, mereka dari keluarga Sabaku

 **A Cute Bodyguard**

 **Disclameir : andai Naruto itu punya author, udah author nikahin deh ama si chiken #dichidori.**

 **Pairing : SasuNaru, NejiGaa.**

 **Warning : BL, Typo (mungkin), ga jelas, ff ngawur bikinan orang amatir yang ga pernah lepas dari ke OOC-an chara-nya, buat yang anti cerita buatan saya mohon jangan di paksakan membaca silahkan klik back aja... warning berlaku jadi _No Bash_.**

Keempat!

 _ **Gadis cantik berambut lavender itu berlari masuk kesebuah taman yang cukup ramai ditengah kota, dres selututnya berkibar seiring irama berlarinya yang lumayan cepat, disebuah bangku taman tampak sosok sebayanya tengah duduk sambil membaca buku bersampul cream seolah tak menyadari kedatangan gadis itu atau mungkin gadis itu tak dikenalnya karena saat gadis itu berada didepannya ia tak merespon kedatangannya sama sekali.**_

" _ **Uhm, ano…eto..ano.''**_

'' _ **Bicara yang benar nona, aku sedang tak ingin diganggu saat ini jadi jika ada yang ingin kau bicarakan katakanlah sekarang.'' Ucap sirambut merah maroon tanpa mendongak pada gadis cantik itu.**_

'' _ **Gomen, I-ini a-aku me..menemukan ini saat kita tak sengaja bertabrakan.'' Gadis itu memberikan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk hewan rakun yang dimana terdapat tulisan Ichibi ditengah perutnya.**_

'' _ **Ah benar itu punyaku, arigatou sudah menemukannya karena ini benda paling berharga yang kupunya.'' Gadis cantik itu terlihat merona.**_

'' _ **Sama-sama, uhm ano kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?"**_

'' _ **Namaku Gaara.''**_

'' _ **Aku Hyuuga Hinata, salam kenal Gaara-kun.''**_

.

.

Gaara melamun sepanjang perjalanan sejak pertemuannya dengan pemuda bernama Neji itu ia terus dilanda banyak pertanyaan dalam pikirannya, pria itu mengingatkannya akan sosok sahabatnya yang meninggal setengah tahun yang lalu.

Gadis itu meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya kambuh, ya gadis itu menderita penyakit jantung, semasa kecil jantung gadis itu sudah lemah dan jika ia merasa sebuah beban yang berat penyakit itu akan dengan mudah menyerangnya dan telpon terakhir yang diterima oleh Gaara dari gadis itu sungguh membuat hatinya sedih dan kehilangan.

' _Gaara-kun, kenapa hidup ini terasa tak adil, aku mencintainya tapi dia membuatku kecewa, dia berjanji akan melamarku namun apa kabar yang baru kudengar darinya, dia bilang jika dia akan bertunangan akhir tahun ini dengan seseorang yang dicintainya sedangkan aku hanyalah mainannya saja, aku..aku..'_

Ucapan itu berhenti begitu saja disusul bunyi tubuh yang jatuh tersungkur tak lama Gaara mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggil nama gadis itu lalu ia pun masih bisa mendengar jika salah seorang dari mereka mengatakan jika jantung gadis itu berhenti berdetak.

Saat itulah Gaara menyimpulkan jika gadis itu telah tiada walau pun perasaannya masih tak yakin, ia ingin melihat makam gadis itu lalu meminta maaf padanya karena ia tak bisa membantu disaat gadis itu membutuhkan sebuah dorongan untuk tetap hidup dan ia pun sangat ingin menghajar sosok yang katanya adalah kekasih sahabatnya itu.

"Gaara, kenapa daritadi kau melamun saja? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya Naruto yang merasa cemas karena majikannya sedari tadi hanya melamun saja, apa majikannya itu sedang memikirkan siiklan shampo, ah tidak-tidak, jika benar Gaara tertarik pada siiklan shampo yang sebenarnya adalah orang yang berniat membunuhnya dengan menyewa jasa Sasuke sudah pasti itu sangatlah berbahaya dan Naruto harus segera mencegahnya agar Gaara jangan sampai salah langkah.

Naruto memang sudah mengetahui jika pria yang bertemu dengan majikannya adalah orang yang memerintahkan Sasuke untuk membunuh majikannya dan yang memberitahukannya tentulah Sasuke sendiri yang keceplosan memanggil nama pria berambut panjang itu.

''Naruto.'' Gaara memanggil nama sipirang tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padanya.

''Ya?"

''Bagaimana perasaanmu jika sahabatmu saat ini sedang mengalami kesulitan dan kau tak tahu bagaimana cara membantunya karena kau sendiri tak tahu dimana ia tinggal, walaupun dia adalah sahabat terdekat kita?''

Naruto mengernyit bingung beberapa kali, pertanyaan Gaara membuatnya gagal paham namun ia sedikitnya mengerti tujuan dari pertanyaan itu.

''Aku tidak tahu apakah jawaban ini cocok atau tidak tapi menurutku walau sesulit apapun itu aku akan tetap mencaritahunya.'' 'seperti halnya aku yang sampai saat ini tak pernah berhenti berharap jika Papa dan aniki suatu hari nanti akan datang menemuiku.' Lanjutnya dalam hati, ah dirinya jadi teringat saat di pesta itu sempat melihat sosok sang ayah –Minato, sayangnya gara-gara insiden tabrakan dengan Sasuke membuatnya harus kehilangan jejak sang ayah, namun ada yang janggal saat itu, Sasuke sang musuh bebuyutan juga mengatakan jika ia melihat sosok ayahnya yang juga menghilang dan lagi kemunculan Kitsune dan gagak aneh bernama Karasu milik Sasuke itu secara bersamaan membuatnya harus memutar otak layaknya detektive.

'Walau agak tidak masuk akal tapi sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi dimasalalu, tentang menghilangnya papa dan aniki dan juga pembantaian keluarga Uchiha, tapi kenapa setelah sekian lama menghilang Papa dan ayahnya Sasuke malah muncul dipesta pertunangan keluarga Yamanaka dan juga Shimura? Ini benar-benar aneh.' Batinnya masih bermonolog dengan tangan memegang dagu.

Sementara Gaara walau tak puas dengan jawaban Naruto ia bertekad akan melakukan apa yang di ucapkan Naruto, ia akan mencaritahu kondisi Hinata dan apa yang terjadi setelah telpon terakhir dengannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau kenapa begitu lamban, kau lihat targetku berhasil kabur!" teriak Neji tepat didepan wajah Sasuke, ia begitu murka saat melihat sosok Gaara berhasil dibawa lari oleh orang yang baru diketahuinya adalah bodyguardnya.

"Ya marahlah sesukamu, dengan begitu aku tak perlu menjalani misi bodoh ini lagi.'' Sahut Sasuke tenang, ia sudah tak peduli dengan pekerjaannya lagi untuk saat ini karena pikirannya kini terfocus menjadi dua yaitu mencari keberadaan ayahnya dan juga menguak peristiwa yang menimpa keluarganya 10 tahun yang lalu.

''Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin berhenti?" dengan mata menyipit tajam Neji bertanya.

''Karena ada hal yang lebih penting daripada misi darimu yang pastinya akan berujung kegagalan.'' Jawabnya lugas.

Neji terdiam sejenak mempertimbangkan jawaban sang Uchiha terakhir, tak lama pria bermarga Hyuuga itu menghela nafas pelan.

''Tapi aku tetap ingin kau menjalani misi ini, Uchiha.''

''Kenapa kau tak mencari pembunuh propesional lainnya, mungkin saja mereka bisa lebih menjamin daripada aku, karena aku memiliki banyak keraguan.''

''Apa maksud dari keraguanmu itu?"

''Cinta.''

''Cinta?"

''Aku mencintai bodyguard Sabaku itu sejak lama, dan butuh waktu sekian tahun untuk kembali bertemu dengannya, kau pikir bagaimana perasaanku saat berhadapan dengan musuh yang ternyata adalah sosok yang paling berharga dalam hidupmu.''

Tak ada yang bersuara lagi saat itu, baik Neji maupun Sasuke sama-sama tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Neji akhirnya membuat sebuah gerakan kecil, ia berjalan kearah jendela lalu menatap pemandangan kota didepannya.

''Baiklah kau tak perlu repot-repot dengan misi kali ini, karena aku sendiri yang akan turun tangan, tapi aku tetap membutuhkan bantuanmu karena ini adalah taruhan terakhirku apakah aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya atau tidak.'' .

.

.

' _Papa, papa mau pergi kemana?' tanya sosok pemuda berambut pirang berantakan yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya._

' _Ada tugas yang harus Papa selesaikan Naru-chan.' Jawab sosok pria yang dipanggil papa itu seraya tersenyum hangat pada anak bungsunya._

 _Si pirang lalu mengalihkan pada sosok satunya lagi, sosok tampan berambut jingga tampak sibuk mengunyah buah apel yang menjadi favoritenya sepanjang masa._

' _Apa aniki juga ikut?'_

' _Ya, karena anikimu juga termasuk dalam jajaran penyelidik sama seperti papa dan tugas ini harus ditangani oleh kami berdua.'_

' _Naru, Naru juga ingin ikut papa.' Terdengar tawa renyah dari sang papa, pria itu lalu mengusap rambut pirang pemuda itu penuh sayang._

' _Itu tidak mungkin kecuali jika Naru-chan sudah lulus sekolah kepolisian, nah kami harus segera pergi, jaga Mama baik-baik ya. Kami berangkat.'_

 _Dan kedua sosok itu pun perlahan mulai menjauh dan semakin menjauh hingga kabut melenyapkan kedua sosoknya, si pirang mengulurkan tangannya berusaha menggapai sosok itu namun tak berhasil, ia ingin berteriak namun suaranya serasa tertahan di tenggorokan._

"Pa..PAPA!"

Teriak Naruto nyaring dan seketika terjaga dari tidurnya, keringat mengalir deras di sekujur tubuhnya, sungguh ia tak pernah membayangkan akan mendapat mimpi itu setelah sekian lamanya, mimpi dimana ia harus kembali bernostalgia dengan masalalunya, masa dimana ia melepas kepergian sang ayah dan juga kakaknya untuk menjalankan tugas entah dari siapa.

Saat itu dirinya masihlah berusia 15 tahun ketika ayahnya pergi, setiap hari dirinya dan sang ibu berdoa yang terbaik untuk ayah dan kakaknya namun naas sebulan setelah tugas itu dilaksanakan oleh ayahnya dirinya mendapatkan kabar jika ayah dan kakaknya menjadi salah satu korban kapal yang karam dilautan saat masih menjalankan misi.

Naruto sangat shok ditambah sang ibu –Kushina langsung pingsan ditempat saat mendengar kabar itu, sejak saat itu sang ibu sering sakit-sakitan karena terus memikirkan suami dan anaknya hingga suatu hari sang ibu meninggal karena penyakit yang dideritanya semakin parah.

Naruto membuka laci disamping tempat tidurnya, ditatapnya selembar poto usang dimana terdapat potret dirinya dan juga keluarganya saat masih lengkap, ia tersenyum miris andai saja mereka masih berada disisinya ia pasti tak perlu menjadi seperti ini dan akan mengikuti jejak sang ayah menjadi polisi.

"Papa benarkah yang kulihat saat itu adalah dirimu?" gumam Naruto diikuti isakan kecil seraya memeluk poto tersebut.

Di sudut tempat tidur Kitsune membuka matanya perlahan memperlihatkan sepasang ruby indah dikedua matanya, hewan itu diam-diam menatap Naruto dengan pandangan sedih.

.

.

Lain Naruto lain pula Sasuke, pemuda raven itu tampak masih terjaga walau waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 pagi, pemuda itu tak banyak melakukan aktivitas hanya saja tatapan matanya tak lepas dari mata burung gagak yang kini terkurung dalam sangkarnya.

''Aku sampai saat ini masih heran kenapa kau bisa keluar dari kamarku ah tidak dari dalam sangkar ini khususnya, karena aku sudah sang yakin jika aku tak pernah membuka pintunya dan bagaimana kau bisa keluar dari kamarku sementara aku selalu mengunci jendela dan pintu saat akan pergi, bisa kau menjawabnya?" tanya Sasuke pada burung gagak hitam tersebut.

Agak sinting memang mengingat ia harus berbicara dengan seekor hewan yang pastinya tak akan pernah mau menanggapi pertanyaan konyolnya, namun ia harus mengesampingkan pikirannya tentang itu mengingat saat dipesta ia melihat sosok sang ayah namun ia harus kehilangan sosok itu karena bertabrakan dengan Naruto.

Dan yang membuatnya merasa aneh adalah munculnya hewan didepannya bersamaan dengan hewan milik Naruto bukankah itu terlalu aneh jika disebut sebagai kebetulan, Sasuke memang tak terlalu banyak berharap ketika keluarganya dibantai dan sang kakak yang tiba-tiba menghilang saat menjalankan sebuah tugas itu sudah cukup membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

"Kenapa kau diam, ayo jawab, aku tahu kau bukan hewan sembarangan.''

Hening melanda, burung itu tetap tak menanggapi hanya menatap pada Sasuke seolah ingin menerkamnya, namun bukan Sasuke namanya jika harus kalah hanya beradu tatap dengan seekor burung, maka ia pun tetap mempertahankan posisinya dan tetap menatap tajam burung gagak itu.

''Baiklah jika kau tak mau bereaksi juga aku bukan hanya akan mengurungmu tapi aku akan menguncinya menggunakan gembok, kita lihat apa kau bisa kabur saat aku pergi atau tidak." Sasuke memutuskan kontak matanya dengan hewan itu, ia pun beranjak lalu berjalan ketempat tidur.

Butuh beberapa detik hingga Sasuke menjelajah kealam mimpi, hingga dengkuran halus Sasuke terdengar, sementar burung gagak itu masih bergeming ditempatnya ia masih menyoroti Sasuke dengan mata hitamnya yang tajam namun tak lama bola mata itu berubah warna menjadi merah menyala.

Paruh lancipnya perlahan terbuka lalu terdengar erangan lirih yang memanggil nama sosok raven yang tertidur itu, 'Sa..su..ke...'

Tbc

 **Adakah yang masih inget sama nih ff..**

 **Tadinya saya mau pindahin ini ke wattpad tapi berhubung disana beberapa ff belum tamat jadi saya memutuskan untuk tetap update disini dan ff juga ff lainnya yang belum saya repost diwattpad akan tetap saya lanjut disini..**

 **Dan untuk ff crumbs of heart buat yang masih berminat baca chap akhirnya saya akan up disini juga walau disana sudah saya repost hehehe..**

 **Mungkin saya terlihat seperti orang plin-plan namun namanya manusia pasti pikirannya bisa berubah-ubah sewaktu-waktu.**

 **Dan sekalian saya juga mau promosi ff saya yang sudah saya post di wattpad judulnya be a step momma dan namaku naruto, silahkan cek di akun wattpad saya dengan pename yphin2new**

 **Sampai jumpa di chap depan ya...**


End file.
